kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Slayer
'A King's End '''is the fortieth and final episode of ''Kamen Rider Slayer. It features the death of Lyles, the second death of Jean Gaskin and the debut of Slayer's successor Kamen Rider Duo. Synopsis to be added Plot Dawn, Josh, Leo, Page, and Destini fight the slashes. They are able to beat some until Cyrus comes along. Dawn fights him one on one. Blake and Kaden continue to fight and then Jean comes to confront them. He knocks Blake to the side. Kaden thinks Jean is helping him, but Jean tells Kaden that he no longer needs him. And he wants his power back. Jean tries to kill Kaden, but Blake saves him. They fight Jean in his slash form. Dawn fights and defeats Cyrus. Josh, Page, Leo and Destini fight off the other slashes, but they are all overwhelmed by the numbers. Cesar comes in to help. Cesar tells Dawn to go help Blake. Blake and Kaden double team Jean. Jean knocks team both out of their forms. The try to fight him in their regular forms, but Jean overpowers them. Kaden tries to fight him again, but Jean knocks him down Jean is about to kill Kaden, but Dawn stops him. They all transform and fight him. Leo, Cesar, Page, Destini and Josh are starting to become overwhelmed. Kaden, Dawn, and Blake all stab him in the heart. They then rider kick the swords into him and finally kill him. All of the slashes are destroyed by the others. Kaden decides to leave and tells Blake and Dawn that he needs to walk into the sunset and go somewhere he can’t hurt anyone. He says that if he continues to transform, he’ll become the bat slash. Dawn and Blake fall to the ground laughing, glad that everything is over. A week later, Blake prepares to leave and is confronted by Destini. Destini tells Blake that she likes him. Blake says that he obviously knows and says that they can’t be together right now. Blake says that if she’s single when he comes back, he’ll take her on a date to anywhere she wants. Blake rides off. Ten years have passed, and Dawn and Josh are getting married. Jem is in a room by herself, looking at a picture of her parents. She wishes that they were there. Blake arrives and Kaden also arrives. They tell her that she looks beautiful. She hugs them both and says that she has a special announcement for the wedding. The wedding begins and Cesar walks Dawn down the aisle. Destini, Walker, Leo and Page are attending. Blake sits beside Destini and asks her about their date. She says that she has a boyfriend, but she says that she meant had. She then show Blake the restaurant she wants to go to and Blake gulps. Dawn marries Josh and announces that she is pregnant. They hear a noise outside and see that it’s a giant slash. Kaden says that he can transform one last time. Blake, Dawn, Josh, Kaden, Leo, Cesar, and Page transform and fight the slash. In another dimension, a young woman is testing out a transporter with a mysterious man with red eyes. She activates the transporter and transports into the Slayer’s universe. Lyles hears about Dawn’s wedding and plans to crash it. However, he is stopped by the man. The man turns out to be a Black and Green Kamen Rider. The rider introduces himself as Kamen Rider Duo. He defeats Lyles and is brought back by the young woman to their universe. The transporter malfunctions and gets destroyed beyond repair. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 40, Perfect Day. See Also * Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva